


【7310】

by Venayroll808



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, R1SE - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venayroll808/pseuds/Venayroll808
Summary: 710.310 🚗   双long入洞（挑战人生理极限 非常不符合常理 介意勿入）OOC看到赵磊被一系列不公平对待之后的激情产出
Relationships: 名副齐石, 嘉磊 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【7310】

在第三次安慰赵磊未果后，焉栩嘉走去张颜齐房间，敲了门也不等回应就进去了。房间里的两人用疑惑的眼神看着他。“磊哥又陷进自己的情绪里了，不听我说话，你去。”团里甚至营里的大家都知道，赵磊情绪崩溃的时候基本都是张颜齐去安慰好的，但大家也只当是因为张颜齐比较能讲，叭叭叭地能把赵磊安慰好，但没人知道他们之间发生了什么。  
就像现在，张颜齐进到房间的时候赵磊正在趴着思考人生。张颜齐走过去坐在枕头边，揉揉赵磊的头发。“嘉嘉我说了不要管我……”赵磊去扒拉开自己头顶上的手，却突然察觉不对，懵懵地抬头，张颜齐的脸就在眼前。“怎么回事！焉栩嘉又不守信用！说了不要告诉你还……”赵磊一边抱怨一边下床想去厕所洗个脸，结果话还没说完就看见另一边的焉栩嘉。“我说你们俩！让我静静成不，睡一觉就好了……”“睡一觉不可能好。”张颜齐笃定地开口，然后把赵磊拉回来坐到自己腿上，“磊磊，我说过，你可以把所有的你都给我们，我们爱你，你不要怕我们看到你的脆弱。”赵磊垂下头，不说一句话。“你只是需要发泄。”焉栩嘉下了判决。“你需要我们。”张颜齐不仅维持原判，甚至给出了更让赵磊那根弦崩断的判定。张颜齐让赵磊靠在自己肩上：“没有别人，没有摄像机，只有我们俩。你想说什么，想做什么，该发泄就发泄。”怀里的赵磊突然开始抽抽搭搭：“颜齐，颜齐……我也不知道为什么，就是好难受啊……我……我是不是太矫情了？”就这几句话的时间赵磊已经泪流满面。真的是憋了太久，焉栩嘉想，然后小心翼翼地靠近，坐在了他们旁边。张颜齐就像抱着一个易碎品一般轻轻柔柔，小心呵护：“会矫情才是真正的人，你是该难过的，我知道。”焉栩嘉对于关于赵磊的不公平待遇十分气愤，私底下根本不表情管理，面对某些工作人员甚至摆脸色。张颜齐毕竟长几岁，他能做的只是把赵磊从公司的安排中捞出来，“这次演唱会我要跟赵磊一组，我跟他有首歌早就写好了”。焉栩嘉学到了，“我和赵磊可以弹《十二》的吉他，可以一起”。可是不公平的待遇没有停止，一而再再而三，饶是温温柔柔又大大咧咧的赵磊也能感觉到有些人在针对自己。他不明白，他做了什么让这些人讨厌吗？还是自己本身就不招人喜欢呢？  
“颜齐……”带着颤抖的声音让张颜齐和焉栩嘉心里都紧了，张颜齐连忙加重了手上的力道把人抱紧：“磊磊我在。”“颜齐，你喜欢我吗？”简直心都要碎了，焉栩嘉忍不住了，飞速贴近，在赵磊脸颊上唇上亲了好多下。“我们都喜欢你，喜欢你喜欢的不得了，你是我们这辈子最珍贵的礼物。哥哥，不是你不好，别想那么多。”焉栩嘉恨不得把自己的心剖出来给赵磊证明，让他不要再不自信，不要再怀疑。可是赵磊就是赵磊，虽然偶尔是战狼，可内心也会敏感，也会不自信。赵磊伸手去勾焉栩嘉的手，还是埋在张颜齐肩窝流泪。哭吧，赵磊，哭完了就好了，我会用一辈子来告诉你我有多爱你，张颜齐呼吸都放缓了，生怕他多一点点的声响打扰了面前这位先生，自己的先生。哭着哭着赵磊突然转了个面儿跨坐在张颜齐腿上，凑头去亲他。张颜齐扣住赵磊的头接过这个吻，一丝丝，一缕缕。赵磊的嘴微张着承受，张颜齐给了他足够的缝隙喘气，微微透出舌尖去舔赵磊的嘴唇，一寸寸地品尝过去，细细勾勒他的唇形，然后去勾他的舌尖，牙齿轻合在人舌头上留下一阵酥麻。赵磊被亲的耳朵脖子都发红，推拒一下，张颜齐就放开了他。  
赵磊等浑身上下触电一样的麻麻的感觉消掉，伸手去脱张颜齐的睡裤。“磊磊，不要。”张颜齐拍拍赵磊，却被赵磊揭穿：“你硬了。”“硬了又不一定要做，你别蹭就行，乖。”张颜齐觉得此刻的自己确实没有这个欲望，他只想让美人靠在自己身上把所有的不开心全都哭出来。至于为什么会硬……大概是身体对爱人的自然反应吧……  
但赵磊不听，隔着裤子把两人的性器贴着摩擦，用了点力道啃了口张颜齐的耳朵。“磊磊，听话，太累了，不做。”“你不行？”赵磊突然的调笑让张颜齐突然燃起了欲望，但看着美人脸上还未干的泪痕，他觉得自己简直是亵渎：“嗯，我不行。”张颜齐也就顺着赵磊的话说，反正他行不行赵磊都知道。谁知赵磊还是不停，在张颜齐身上乱点火，张颜齐倒吸一口气赶忙想把赵磊从自己身上扒拉下来。  
焉栩嘉在两人亲吻的时候就悄声挪到了自己床上，此时好像看明白了什么，大步走回两人身边把赵磊抱起来放到床上：“哥哥要发泄，是不是？”说着慢慢剥开赵磊的衣服。张颜齐这才突然醒悟，立即翻上床去亲赵磊。心思被人完完整整展现出来难免有些难堪，赵磊不轻不重的在焉栩嘉手臂上拍了下，小嘴微微撅起。焉栩嘉拇指和食指捏成一个圈圈住赵磊撅起的嘴，然后自己也撅起嘴，“mua！”的一下亲上去。“哥哥，要我还是要七七？”又在故意调戏，赵磊和张颜齐心知肚明。赵磊现在可不会为了这种问题红脸：“你俩猜拳，赢的来。”这话一出不仅震惊了焉栩嘉，也让张颜齐小小的惊了下：这从哪学的坏方法！赵磊得意地看着两人，只见焉栩嘉直接脱了衣服压到自己身上。“猜拳！猜拳去！”还是红了脸，不得不说，赵磊这段位不行。“七七哥哥会让给我的。”焉栩嘉说着不要脸的撒娇话，在赵磊胸口蹭蹭，手一伸就拿过抽屉里的润滑剂。张颜齐无奈地笑一声：“要不是看你比我小四岁，我就把你拎起来扔出去。”抓过赵磊的一只手，手指在他手心打转。“七七，痒～”赵磊反过来抓住张颜齐的手摇了摇。张颜齐嘴唇贴了下赵磊的手背：“磊磊你反过来呗。”不是没有试过背入，但三个人用这个姿势要干什么赵磊完全没有头绪。张颜齐倒着躺在床上，头刚好对着上方赵磊的性器。张颜齐微微把自己撑起，去给赵磊口，焉栩嘉在赵磊身后扩张着，赵磊憋不住溢出几声喘息。主唱大人的声音就是不同凡响，只是喘了两下就让焉栩嘉和张颜齐更硬了。焉栩嘉三只手指最后在已经滑腻腻的后穴里抽插几下：“哥哥，我进去了。”然后一下进到底，把赵磊的小穴填的满满当当。“啊～嘉嘉，嘉嘉你轻点，进太深了…嗯～”赵磊腿一软，不经意间直接让张颜齐来了个深喉，张颜齐没有推开，反而接着做了好几个深喉，把赵磊爽的哼哼唧唧，整个人已经失了力气，是焉栩嘉扶着才不至于倒在张颜齐身上。焉栩嘉手绕过赵磊腋下托着他，手臂夹住他的胯往自己这边带，加上本身用力的顶，有一种每一下都要把囊袋送进去的架势。赵磊往后伸手去推一焉栩嘉：“嘉嘉，嘉嘉轻点，要穿了，要穿了……呜～”焉栩嘉没有再深深往里顶，换了个策略一下下顶赵磊的敏感点。赵磊爽的连连打颤，知道焉栩嘉不会放过自己，只得拍拍张颜齐：“七七，不要了，不要了，吐出来，我受不了了……”张颜齐倒是听了话，包裹住柱身慢慢吐出来，发出“啵”的一声。但好巧不巧赵磊本就爽的不行，焉栩嘉连续不断地顶着他的敏感点，张颜齐最后这一吸让他射了出来，精液全部射在张颜齐的脸上。张颜齐来不及避开，白浊落在他眼睛上，鼻子边，嘴角。“磊磊，我睁不开眼睛了。”七七撒娇那可不常见。赵磊反应过来自己干了什么，又羞又臊，连忙让张颜齐起来。焉栩嘉把赵磊抱起，给张颜齐留位置起身。张颜齐半闭着眼睛直起身面对赵磊，模样看着委委屈屈。焉栩嘉几乎是噗的一声笑了出来。“小屁孩，不许笑，等会让磊磊射你一脸看我不笑你三天三夜。”张颜齐拿到纸巾把脸草草擦了一遍，赵磊看着还有些脏：“你去洗把脸吧。”张颜齐把脸凑过去：“你帮我舔干净。”赵磊推开：“去洗脸！”张颜齐本来就只打算逗逗赵磊，逗到了美人就乖乖去洗脸了。  
焉栩嘉放下赵磊：“哥哥，那我们继续。”赵磊终于问出了今天一直很想问的问题：“你今天怎么一直在叫哥哥？”“你不是抱怨我都不叫哥了吗，我叫了你还不满意？”好嘛反过来怪自己，赵磊“啪”一下打在焉栩嘉手臂：“你还是正常叫吧，这样怪瘆得慌的。”“好哦，造磊，造磊磊，造ao磊！”焉栩嘉一边用可爱的声音叫着，一边又毫不留情地继续操着赵磊。赵磊想开口骂他，但一出声就被顶的呻吟。“焉栩嘉你温柔点。”张颜齐洗完脸出来看见焉栩嘉还在不知疲倦地操弄，怕赵磊受不住，出声提醒。“我有分寸。”焉栩嘉顶嘴。张颜齐重新上床，跪在赵磊面前，把自己的肉棒送到赵磊嘴边：“磊磊，伺候下我？”赵磊略带埋怨地抬眼扫了眼张颜齐，殊不知这一眼在张颜齐看来真的是眼波含情。赵磊用手扶住张颜齐的肉棒，把柱身上上下下前前后后舔了个遍，然后伸舌头去挑逗囊袋：把囊袋半含进去，用舌头前前后后拨弄，让它跳起来，在口腔里来来回回。虽然张颜齐的欲望已经要爆炸，但还是任赵磊按他喜欢的方式来。  
焉栩嘉进入了最后的冲刺，顶的赵磊失神，不小心咬了一下口中的物件。张颜齐痛得龇牙咧嘴，稍微用了些力气掐住赵磊的下巴让他张开嘴，把自己的东西抽出来：“磊磊你打算把我变成太监吗…”赵磊连忙凑过去一下又一下舔着自己咬过的位置。焉栩嘉冲撞了几十下之后射在了里面，拍了拍赵磊的屁股：“舔我的。”赵磊从喉咙里发出一声“哼”，让张颜齐躺下，用他的阳具在股间摩擦一会，等精液和肠液已经把上面变得湿湿的，扶着坐了下去，然后偏头去含焉栩嘉的。大概就是为了发泄，今天的赵磊格外放的开，每一下都高高抬起，狠狠落下，屁股与张颜齐的胯骨撞在一起，嘴里还吸着焉栩嘉的阴茎，发出淫靡的声音。可大哭过，又已经射了一次的人哪有足够的体力，不一会赵磊就累的起不来，也不管焉栩嘉了，趴在张颜齐身上软糯糯，带点不好意思地开口：“七七，我累了……你来吧～”话里讨好的意思不能再明显了。忍了这么久了，还能忍下去就不是男人了，张颜齐抱着赵磊一个翻身把他压在身下，动着腰插他。焉栩嘉就跪在床边，拉住赵磊的手覆在自己的根上，赵磊得到了讯号，白玉般的手指灵活地给出刺激。不得不说，张颜齐不收着力气的时候比焉栩嘉狠太多了，把赵磊大腿根那块撞得发红。赵磊呜呜咽咽地求饶，张颜齐就坏心眼地慢慢磨蹭，等赵磊情欲上来求他快点时又回到原来的力道和速度。来来回回几次之后旁边的焉栩嘉也看不下去了：“张颜齐你刚刚还说我，你自己才是禽兽。”“彼此彼此，半斤八两。”张颜齐一边操还一边弯下腰去舔赵磊的腹肌，勾勒他腹肌的边缘，“磊磊，你说为什么我操了你这么多次都没有腹肌呢？”赵磊迷迷糊糊之间喃喃：“焉栩嘉也没有。”一下惹得张颜齐笑了出来。焉栩嘉脸黑了一个度，自己的手握住赵磊的手加速撸动：“造磊，讲点荤话，叫几声也行。”赵磊平时是绝不会轻易开口的，但焉栩嘉看今天的赵磊格外放的开，得寸进尺提出了要求，果然赵磊用他粉嫩的舌尖在唇上舔一圈，压着声音开口：“嗯～老公～射给我～老公好棒，我要爽死了嗯～还要，要老公浓浓的牛奶～”草！这也太超过了吧！焉栩嘉和张颜齐被刺激的眼睛发红，焉栩嘉直接跨过赵磊，自己的脸对着赵磊的肉柱，自己的肉棒对着赵磊的嘴，张颜齐势必要把赵磊操射，又快又重地往他敏感点顶。赵磊嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟，眼看着就要射了，焉栩嘉和张颜齐眼疾手快，一个握住了根部，一个堵住了铃口。赵磊难受的把腰顶起，不停扭动：“你们俩，让我射好不好，呜呜呜…七七，嘉嘉，放开！嗯～”张颜齐今天头回没有听话：“等等，我们一起。”随后咬紧自己的下嘴唇极速挺动。焉栩嘉也带着赵磊的手“幻影”一般地撸动。赵磊暗暗缩了缩后穴，伸出舌头舔焉栩嘉肉柱的小口：“射给我，都射给我～”直击命门的挑逗让两人都直接射了出来，同时也放开赵磊的阴茎撸动几下，三人几乎是同时射了出来。  
“磊磊，手搂着我，抱你去洗澡。”张颜齐抱着水状的赵磊走向浴室。焉栩嘉这会倒激灵，跑过去调水温、放水。浴缸装了三分之二的水之后张颜齐踏进浴缸，抱着赵磊坐下。焉栩嘉不知怎的突然生出了一种不餍足的感觉，自言自语：“我还想要……”浴缸里的两人闻言都恨不得敲他脑袋。“焉栩嘉，再做下去磊磊明天就要下不了床了。”赵磊这会倒是羞愤地轻拍了下张颜齐。“造磊，磊哥，我还想要～”谁说是大猛男？这不就是个小可爱！赵磊其实除了腿有些软没有别的不适，想着明天也没有工作，今晚不如就尽兴吧，默默往张颜齐怀里缩了缩，给焉栩嘉让了个位。谁知焉栩嘉今天也不知道怎么，坏点子一个接一个：“磊磊，我和七七一起可以吗？”赵磊花了些时间反应焉栩嘉是什么意思，反应过来之后吓得直往张颜齐怀里缩：“不行！不可以，焉栩嘉你想都别想！”张颜齐听到焉栩嘉提议的一瞬间其实有那么一点想试试，但看着赵磊这抗拒的模样有些哭笑不得：他就这么相信自己不会对他干什么吗，怎么一直往自己怀里蹭？躲着躲着赵磊就发现张颜齐硬了，他僵在原地不敢动弹。张颜齐把赵磊从自己身上抱下来，在他身旁半跪着去给赵磊搓身子、按摩。虽然一句话也没说，但赵磊感受到了张颜齐表现出来的意思：就算硬了，我也不会勉强你。焉栩嘉本就只是突发奇想，看赵磊害怕也就没有再提，在另一头给赵磊捏腿。赵磊的眼神在两人之间扫来扫去，看他们非常认真的在为自己服务，突然有点动摇：“试试……也行。”  
声音很小，但两人的注意力本来就在赵磊身上，浴室里除了水声也算安静，这一句话像在两人心里投下了炸弹，他们都看着赵磊，想开口问问是不是真的又怕玷污了美人。赵磊无奈，带着傲娇的语气补了一句：“我要是痛就随时喊停，你们不许不听话。”“好嘞！”张颜齐捧着赵磊的脸亲了一口，反应过来的焉栩嘉也凑上去亲了口。“在这还是回床上？”“去床上……在这里好奇怪。”赵磊一锤定音，三人还没来得及洗，身上是湿的，草草擦了几下就又回到了床上。“要…怎么做？”赵磊有些不知所措，张颜齐和焉栩嘉一样一头雾水。  
“要不我躺着，磊哥你先坐上来，七七试试从后面可不可以？”焉栩嘉提出了一个看起来可行的方案，得到了两人的默认之后平躺下去，主动权交给赵磊。被搞过两轮的后穴还未合上，赵磊轻松地就吞进了焉栩嘉的。然后身体前倾，屁股翘起：“七七，你试试。”赵磊一时脑子短路，竟然想的是让张颜齐直接进来。幸好张颜齐还没有被冲昏头脑，往手指上倒了润滑，食指在穴口揉揉按按，慢慢从缝隙中伸进去。“呃……”赵磊的后穴猛的一缩，吓得张颜齐立刻把手抽出来，焉栩嘉也把赵磊托起，只留龟头在里面。“没，没事，我就是有点紧张……”赵磊吐了吐舌头，又坐下去。  
“那你痛的时候说，你不说我就不停的哦。”张颜齐这回直接伸进了一根手指，然后又是同样的流程，加一根手指，再加一根。赵磊深呼吸着感受后穴一点一点被涨大，看面前的焉栩嘉也深呼吸着压抑欲望，心一狠：“颜齐你进来吧。”张颜齐在赵磊后颈献上一个吻，把他拖起来一点点，把自己的龟头挤入。赵磊轻哼一声，但没有喊停，张颜齐顿了一下继续把赵磊往下按，往里深入。其实赵磊冷汗都冒出来了，眼角泛红，可张颜齐看不到。焉栩嘉本想叫停，可赵磊给他使眼色让他不要说话。他一只手撑起自己上半身，另一只手去逗弄赵磊胸前的红点，牙齿去叼赵磊的嘴唇。张颜齐也怕赵磊难受，手伸到前面撸动他的阴茎，下身还在坚定地往里深入。赵磊暗中握住了焉栩嘉的手，焉栩嘉也用力地回握，用眼神告诉赵磊，痛就捏我。“磊磊，你忍一下。”一直在忍着呢，焉栩嘉无声地咆哮。  
张颜齐一个用力，赵磊就重重地落到了焉栩嘉胯上。“啊——”赵磊痛到直接流下一行泪，脖子扬起，在焉栩嘉看来像一只美丽的天鹅。张颜齐听出了这一声里的痛苦，掰过赵磊的脸，看他痛苦的蹙着眉头流着泪，慌慌张张就要退出来。赵磊按住了张颜齐的手：“一会就好了，七七，颜齐，你亲亲我。”闻言张颜齐抚着赵磊的后颈，给赵磊温柔的吻，浅尝辄止又百转千回。焉栩嘉也同时去刺激赵磊的肉柱，想让他有快感，不要那么疼。“可，可以了。”赵磊转回身体，手撑在焉栩嘉身侧，抬臀再落下，把两人的肉棒完完全全吃下去。他在痛中慢慢找自己的敏感点，让自己每次落下的时候都会被撞到敏感点。渐渐快感上来就不痛了，赵磊把腰提起来一些：“不痛了，你们来。”话还没说完两人就默契地开始抽动。确实是忍了很久，小穴的紧致和与另一根肉棒的接触摩擦让他们俩发狂，张颜齐按着赵磊的肩膀，焉栩嘉按着赵磊的胯，随着两人的动作往下压。赵磊不喊痛，即便是哭着求饶，让他们慢一点轻一点，他们都没有听进半个字。“呜呜呜，太快了，太深了，颜齐，颜齐，嘉嘉，嘉哥，轻一点，轻一点好不好，呜呜呜嗝！”好嘛，还哭得打嗝了。两人总算愿意把动作放缓，给赵磊一点时间喘口气，但毕竟两个人都快到顶点了，缓了仅仅一小会房间里又充满了赵磊的哭腔。赵磊的汗和泪都落在焉栩嘉身上，冰冰凉凉，让焉栩嘉的性欲微微褪了一点，他更温柔理性的往赵磊那点顶。张颜齐一直没发出声音，嘴唇来回在赵磊肩胛骨上蹭。马上要射的时候他用力拍了下赵磊的臀，激得赵磊缩紧身子，硬生生把两人夹射了，自己也射的老远，射在了焉栩嘉肩窝。  
“七七，你打的好疼。”赵磊嘟囔，用脚踹了张颜齐的胸膛。张颜齐托住赵磊的脚腕：“对不起。”道歉之后在赵磊的脚心脚背各亲了一口。赵磊把腿环在张颜齐腰上：“去洗澡～”“好～”张颜齐把赵磊抱起，任他缠着自己，重新到了浴室。这回焉栩嘉没别的想法了，三两下在花洒下把身上的痕迹洗下去，然后踏入浴缸细细地洗。  
“磊磊，我和嘉嘉都爱你，但绝对不止我们两个爱你。你的团子们听你开口唱歌哭的都停不下来，不分昼夜地去官博控评，都是不想让你受委屈。她们能做的就是这些，我们能做的也只有很小的事情。我和嘉嘉都没法左右公司干的事情，但我们可以跟你写歌，写了就发。我们还可以一直在你身边，你有什么，都跟我们说好吗？”张颜齐没忘今天过来是来哄赵磊的，一边把沐浴露打在赵磊身上一边絮叨。“知道，我知道。”赵磊哭笑不得，老妈子·齐又来了。“张颜齐你别啰嗦了，磊哥只是需要哭一场，只要我们不停地跟他说爱他，别的他都知道。”赵磊听说焉栩嘉的话，埋在张颜齐怀里红着脸蛋点点头。张颜齐愣愣：“好。我怎么忘了我的磊磊其实也是个战狼呢。”  
洗完澡本来张颜齐想留在梨房，但赵磊的床脏了，一张床也挤不下三个人，于是他还是打算回自己的房间。赵磊有些不好意思，亲了一下当做补偿。张颜齐作委屈状：“磊磊，我明天要磊磊亲手做的早餐～”“好，你想吃什么？”“皮蛋瘦肉粥，肠粉，煎蛋，培根……”“张颜齐你是猪吗！”  
这人明明就是故意的，焉栩嘉翻了个白眼。“肠粉和粥我出去给你买，蛋和肉我来做，回去睡觉吧，再晚点该吵到小琛哥了。”“你做的我都爱吃，天气冷，别出去买。”张颜齐抱了抱赵磊出了门。“磊哥！我也要吃！”现在的焉栩嘉变回了撒泼的小朋友。“好，一起吃。”赵磊给小朋友盖好被子，伸手关灯。


End file.
